


Alter Karna, alternate universe.

by chernoknizhnitsa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoknizhnitsa/pseuds/chernoknizhnitsa
Summary: A failed arrow that changed fate itself. It had disappeared forever after its release. No blood was lost; no pain was received. That imperfect shot would bring an end to the Endowed Hero. Once it was praised for many millennia for the cruel end of the son of Suryadev. Upon the heat of battle, a stroke of luck turns the tide of a happy ending; bringing forth to a new era of chaos and imbalance to human history.
Relationships: Alter Karna (Rider) / Arjuna, Arjuna/Karna (Mahabharata)
Kudos: 5





	Alter Karna, alternate universe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phal).



At Kurukshetra war, finally, Karna fought Arjuna. Karna felt how his chariot stopped, he tried to retrieve his wheel from the mud quickly after reminding Arjuna to follow the way of Kshatriya and wait until Karna finishes his business. But due to the curses, Mother Earth did not lend her hand, instead, she made it difficult for Karna to lift the wheel. Knowing this, Krishna whispered to Arjuna to kill Karna on site, but he refused because it was not a Kshatriya thing to do. However, Krishna reminded Arjuna about how Karna killed his children, especially Abhimanyu, cowardly, by attacking him from behind. Though, Arjuna had already avenged him by killing Karna’s eldest son, Vrishasena, in front of Karna’s eyes. Krishna then finally persuaded Arjuna to kill Karna while he was having trouble with his chariot, and thus severed Karna’s head from his body. That might be the story you’re familiar with, but on my timeline, it was a bit different. 

While I tried to retrieve my chariot’s wheel from the mud, a certain voice whispered in my head, telling me that I shouldn’t keep my guard down during the battle. It wouldn't go away, so I decided to check on Arjuna, who promised to wait for me. An arrow was going in my direction, but I managed to evade it. I was overwhelmed with anger because Arjuna didn’t fulfill his promise not to attack me cowardly. I grabbed my bow and launched an attack. It hit Arjuna’s chest armor and somehow made him unconscious. While Krishna was panicking and tried to wake Arjuna up, I didn’t take the chance to kill Arjuna, instead, I’m focusing on freeing my wheel. But the certain voice on my head only got louder, insisting that I should be careful. It was that time when I gave up to the voice and decided to take another look at Arjuna’s chariot, but what I saw was another arrow, going to my direction, ready to pierce my neck. Behind the roaring arrow was Arjuna, with horror on his face, and Krishna who was going to be overjoyed if the arrow made its way to pierce my neck. I managed to avoid the arrow for the second time and was disappointed. Arjuna dared to fire an arrow to a weaponless man. Twice. I couldn’t bear it anymore. I furiously kicked the wheel to free it from the mud and continued the fight.

I was more superior than Arjuna, and Krishna knew it, that’s why he wanted Arjuna to do such thing because Arjuna won’t be able to fight me one-on-one. The memories of Parshuram’s teaching started coming back to me, and I was able to launch attacks and evaded Arjuna’s arrows with ease. I had overcome my weakness, the curses that prevented me from fighting Arjuna equally. Even though I'm still missing my Kavach and Kundal, defeating Arjuna now will be a piece of cake, especially when Krishna himself said that he won't take part in the battle. But deep inside, I knew that I have to be killed by Arjuna in this battle, or so Parshuram said on my dream. Arjuna's troubled face was so nice, that I kept carving more and more scars on his body. At last, I managed to kill Arjuna by shooting an arrow right on his heart when he was thrown away from his chariot. His warm body became colder on my arms as he apologized to me over and over again, begging for his life. My arch-enemy, who just recently I knew that he’s my own brother, has passed on. 

Krishna, on the other hand, who swore to kill me if I killed Arjuna on the battle of Kurukshetra, was filled with anger and was going to my direction to fulfill his promise. I was still shocked due to the fact I dirtied my own hand with my own brother’s blood, dropped the weapon I was holding and surrendered myself to the destiny. I fell into my knees, but no harm came into me. Thanks to the Devas witnessing the fight, Krishna was able to be stopped. There was no shout of joy afterward. The war ended with Kauravas winning, and Duryodhan was the one to inherit the crown. 

With the promise I made to Kuntiーno,ーMother, that after the war she would still have 5 children, the one be it Arjuna or me, I made my way to Duryodhan's chamber. I knocked on his door, and Duryodhan opened it with a big smile on his face. He invited me to celebrate with him, as I saw he was accompanied by his wife and servants would bring alcohols and foods every once to his chamber. Normally I would join him, but this time, I refused him politely and informed him that I would like to have a chat with him after he’s done with the parties. Realizing the gloom that was reflected on my poker face, Duryodhan’s big smile disappeared from his face. He knew that what I was about to tell something that definitely was not a good news. I excused myself and went back to my chamber. Through the window, I saw the fast Kingdom of Hastinapur. The kingdom we attained at the price of my own brother’s blood. Was this all worth it? 

It wasn’t long when a sound of knocking flew to my door. Duryodhan came with a worried look, demanding me to tell him what was bothering me. I was surprised that he would prioritize me over his parties, but then I gave him a thin smile and invited him to come inside. After we’re comfortable with our sitting, there was absurd silence hovering around the room. I observed my best friend’s face, and he was full of concern. It was weird, him concerning about me was weird. I brushed that aside and threw my vision to the window I was standing beside before and decided to break the silence,

“Congratulations, Duryodhan.”  
“Ah, yes, thank you.. It was mainly thanks to you, my dear friend, I am happy that you stayed loyal to me all this time..” Some strong pats landed on my back, but there are hints of hesitancy behind those words. 

“You’re not calling me just to say that, do you? Please, share some of your worries to me, Karna..”  
“Ahh...”

Although I was curious about Duryodhan’s action, I decided not to ask about it for now. I explained my situations, about how I was related to the Pandavas, and about the promise I made. Duryodhan listened to me quietly without cutting me even once, and I am grateful for it. He let out a relieved sigh afterward, and his usual self was showing out. Was he expecting something even worse?

“I see, despite that, you’re still loyal to me? You sure are remarkable, Karna.. If I have to fight you then maybe… maybe...”  
“What were you expecting me to tell you? You seemed restless.”  
“Ah.. No.. Just someone told me that you might take your blade against me, but surely that wouldn’t happen, would it?”

Shakuni. That was the first name popped up, but then Duryodhan brushed his sentence with a laugh. A forced laugh, to be exact. Then I continued my sentences, “That’s why, I’m going over to the Pandavas.” Those words made his muscular hand banged the table in front of him, showing his refusal. “You’re not going to their side, Karna.” Duryodhan stood up, not wanting to hear any words coming from my mouth. He stormed out of my chamber, with fists tightened up. He was furious ー no, he was afraid of me joining the Pandavas, and thus interfered with his crowning. I have no intent on harming Duryodhana even after I joined the Pandavas, nor interfering with his crowning ー none at all. Mother wished for it, for us to be brothers, so I should at least follow her ideal. But then it was weird. The Pandavas was supposed to win, yet what is this situation? I spent the night thinking of what could be wrong.

I woke up the next day, realizing that I have accidentally fallen asleep in the middle of thinking about many things last night. But when I took a look at the window, the Sun’s still not up. I thought that I woke up too early, but then I heard noises outside my chamber. When I stepped outside, there were people being hectic, and I called a servant to explain what was going on. It seems that I didn’t woke too early, but the Sun was not rising. When I looked at the sky closely, I saw a thin circle resembling the Sun, but it was so dark that most people won’t notice it. 

The Sun was still not rising the day after, and the day after as well. Even at Duryodhan’s coronation, the Sun was still nowhere to be found. Even with peoples switching their prayers to Surya, there’s no hint of the Sun rising. The weather also became worse day by day, as if Indra was mourning for his son. Even so, the living continues. So once again I confronted Duryodhan, asking for his permission to let me join the Pandavas.


End file.
